


Would You Give Me A Hug?

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of warm hugs, Modern Westeros, Strangers, The start of something new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: Dany wants a hug, maybe the nice looking guy playing with his wolf is willing.





	Would You Give Me A Hug?

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep writing things not related to I Chose You. Sorry!! I'm the worst. :( But I have some drafts in my computer and I can't help myself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one as much as I do. <3

****Dany had lost everything. Every single thing she cared about. Nothing was worth it anymore. How was she supposed to go on? Her mum, her dad, Viserys, Rhaegar, Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon, they were all gone.

She had been left completely alone in this fucking big world. She needed a hug but there was no one who could give her one.

When she needed a hug she would go running to her parents or brothers who would welcome her in their arms with a smile on their faces and comforting words of love. She couldn’t do that now.

She truly needed a hug.

She was in a park sat on a bench a few blocks away from her flat letting tears run free down her face. It was winter. The chilly wind made her shiver but she couldn't stand to be trapped between four walls anymore. The day was clear though, the Sun shone in all its glory as if mocking her terrible mood. The birds chirped and she could hear the laughter of children playing in the distance. None of that made her feel better, however.

In the distance, she saw a good looking guy playing with his dog. Wait, that was not a dog, that was… a wolf. And it was massive. Dany had never seen a wolf in her life, not from up close, but she knew they were popular up North. Was he a Northerner? She could see some black curls escaping his knit hat, his beard was the same colour. He had very pale white skin and pouty lips, not too tall but not short either. He was wearing a big blue jacket and a pair of corduroy brown trousers. His wolf jumped merrily around him making the guy let out low pitched giggles.

She needed warmth. Human warmth. He looked to be warm all wrapped up in his winter layers. He did not appear to be bothered by the chilly wind at all, nor the little snow that was starting to fall down. He looked rather comfortable, actually. Maybe he really was a Northman.

Dany had never been shy. She knew it, everyone knew it. Ever since she was a little girl her brothers made her go ask for things or establish conversation with someone they needed something from because she was good with people. Words had never been an issue for her. Her teachers, people at malls, the ladies and misters she bought her food from, they all adored her. Dany was a charmer.

She decided the guy looked kind enough and was not a creep or something. The genuine smile he had fixed on his face while he played with his wolf could only belong to someone with a good-natured soul.

Tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She tried to make them go away but with no success. Her whole body ached with yearning.

She walked to him and stopped between him and his wolf.

“Hi”, she said. Her eyes were surely red and puffy, just like the rest of her face.

The guy seemed surprised but he replied politely. “Hello”. His voice was deep and husky. She recognized the accent and she knew he was, indeed, a Northman. Dany had never met one in her life, but that didn't deter her.

“I’m Dany”.

He frowned but continued replying. “Jon”.

“Nice to meet you, Jon”.

“Urrr… same. Do you-”.

“Are you single?” She needed to make sure. She was no home wrecker.

“What?” He snorted.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” It was a simple question.

“No…”

“So you’re available. No commitments”.

“Sorry, what?”

His white wolf approached her. She wasn't afraid. He looked to be kind as well.

The wolf sniffed her hand and then nudged her asking for attention.

Dany kneeled to pet him. “Hello to you too. Sorry, I was rude”. She fell in love with his snowy white fur. It was more than soft and so warm. She bet she could spend hours hugging him, maybe even use him as a pillow. His red eyes were candid and she felt he understood every word she was speaking.

The guy -Jon- was shocked. “That is… He usually doesn’t like strangers”. He scratched the nape of his neck nervously. She liked his deep frown, his scruffy beard, his black curls and his gruff voice, Dany thought. She felt her heart thumping. From up close, she realized his eyes were grey, unlike any she had ever seen before. They were sincere and full of depth. She wondered what mysteries hid behind them.

She stood up. “Well, we are not strangers anymore”.

Jon’s scowl grew bigger.

“Would you give me a hug?”, she blurted. Dany had never liked going around the bush. She knew this was an odd thing to ask for, but she was in need of a hug.

“What?”

“I… I  really need a hug, but I have no one to hug me. You seem kind".

“Is everything-”

“Are you going to hug me or not? I can ask someone else”. For a brief moment, her tears had stopped but she started crying again at the possibility of his rejection.

Jon awkwardly extended his arms and Dany took it as a yes. She promptly buried her face in his chest and put her arms around his waist, tears streaming. “Thank you”. The wind did not feel as intense with him so close to her.

“No… No problem”, he stuttered.

A little while later, Dany felt him hugging her back. He gently surrounded her with his arms and little by little strengthened his hold. He rested his head on hers and brought her even closer. He smelled like a rainy afternoon in the forest, homemade food and a manly cologne. He smelled cosy. The scent soothed her and she let herself be engulfed by it.

Ghost pressed himself on Dany and rubbed his head against her legs and hips.

“He’s hugging you too”, Jon informed her shyly.

A light smile escaped her lips. “Thank you…”

“Ghost, his name is Ghost”. She thought it suited the big ball of fur. He was all white and didn't make a beep. 

“Thank you, Ghost, you are very kind”. Dany could use whatever love (even in the form of pity) could be thrown at her. Her family had passed one month ago and she had been completely alone since the funeral. She had spent her days locked in her room refusing to face the world, until today. Until she felt the need of a pair of arms around her.

Jon’s arms felt great; they felt solid and protective. For a short moment, she forgot about her tragedy and got lost in that stranger’s embrace standing in the middle of a park. She felt safe. She sensed his heartbeat under her cheek, heavily pounding, just like hers.

Jon put a little distance to be able to look at her in the eye but did not let go of her waist.

“Better?”, he asked, his cheeks flushing.

Dany wiped her tears with her now sweaty hands and nodded.

Jon let her go and she instantly felt empty without him, like the only tiny little piece of her heart that was still standing was finally disappearing. She didn’t want to let him go.

He surprised her by grabbing her hand. He didn't say he had to leave, he didn’t say she was a weirdo and excused himself, instead he guided her to the bench she had been seating just a moment ago.

They took a seat and Ghost laid by their feet.

“Won’t he be cold?”, Dany asked genuinely worried, her words interrupted by little hiccups.

Jon smiled. “No. Snow is his kind of weather. He loves it”.

Dany felt relieved. She would hate to make Ghost sick because of her want for his master’s hug.

Jon had not let go of her hand. In fact, he was rubbing little circles with his thumb on it. Dany felt that meant he didn’t feel uncomfortable and she thanked the gods for not making him think she was a lunatic. She couldn’t help it and hugged him again and this time he responded immediately.

“Thank you, Jon. Thank you”.

To the outside, they looked like an enamoured couple and Dany fancied to imagine, even for the briefest of seconds, that they were. He didn’t reply but embraced her stronger.

Suddenly, he kissed her head and, despite her hair and her wool hat, she could feel the kiss burning her skin. She had not been expecting that but she was totally grateful for it and utterly delighted. This stranger had just kissed her in the most gentle and caring of ways as if they had known each other forever. He hummed a sweet melody, Northern, most likely, for Dany had never listened to it. She closed her eyes and took pleasure in the happiest moment she had experienced since the devastating accident that had snatched her family away from her.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, taking comfort in each other’s arms. Or rather, Dany taking pleasure in Jon’s arms. She wasn’t sure if the moment was being as enjoyable for him as it was being for her. She hoped it was. The birds kept chirping and the children kept laughing but they didn’t bother Dany anymore. She was relishing to be a witness of the precious little things the world could offer.

Dany lifted her head up and stared into Jon’s eyes. The silence that enveloped them was not awkward but peaceful, one of those silences than expressed more than did words. She hoped Jon wasn’t thinking she had only approached him with hidden motives because she really hadn't… There was something in his grey beautiful eyes that lured her like no other person ever had.

Jon started approaching, his lips were only millimetres away from hers. Dany focused her attention on them. They were pink, full, fleshy, so… kissable. They were enticing like the sweetest of sweets, like the softest of caresses.

Finally, he was close enough and Dany caught them in hers not having the will to resist them a second more. The world disappeared. There were no children's laughter, no birds singing, no snow falling, only his breath on her face and the heat that irradiated from his entire self.

The kiss was tender and sugary, just like she had imagined. She felt in the heavens, surely the gods had something to do with it. They had taken her family but had gifted her with this instance. Or maybe it was the old gods, the ones that accompanied all Northmen, who had come to her aid sending with Jon their promise of a new beginning.

Dany didn’t know who this man was but she trusted him with her soul already. Her instinct told her he was trustworthy, that he was courteous and with a noble heart.

She needed more. Thus, feeling daring, she licked his bottom lip with her tongue asking permission to go in. He allowed it. His lips parted and their tongues met halfway. He tasted lovely. He tasted of apple pie and she figured he had probably had some before. It had been long Dany had tried an apple pie, most likely since Rhae and Vis took her out on a siblings date when she was a little girl. Their tongues and lips moved in sync, dancing smoothly to the lullaby he had hummed for her and she had now stuck in her head.

Dany’s hands had life of their own and travelled up to Jon’s face, attaching themselves to his scruffy yet silky beard. She wondered if his hair would feel the same.

Jon broke the kiss at that and stared at her with something Dany could not entirely decipher. “Dany”, he whispered. He took her hands in his and brought them to his chest grabbing them strongly.

“Jon”, she muttered with all the intensity she could gather, wanting to transmit how much she cared for him already.

This time he cupped her face and planted a kiss on her. Dany embraced him while he did so and let herself be consumed by his warmth once more. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt this kind of tingling in her stomach nor her cheeks burning so much.

She reckoned the world was not such a dark place after all. If she could have his lips, maybe it was worth it to keep on going, to not give up. She had been surrounded by obscurity, but now she could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Jon broke the kiss again and nestled Dany in his strong body plating kisses on her forehead.

“Jon-”

“Don’t say thank you anymore”.

Who would have thought a stranger’s hug could feel so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Let me know!
> 
> I'll try and focus on I Chose You now *apologetic smile*.


End file.
